Applicant's above-identified co-pending application discloses an improved method of building construction characterized by unitizing or binding the precast wall and floor portions of a building during final pouring of the concrete, and that application discloses one form of building slab having longitudinally extending concrete reinforcing ribs.
In applications involving different structural requirements, such as where relatively short spans are involved, it is desirable that the slab be reinforced either by prestressing or by adding reinforcing members, such as joists or the like, that serve to provide support against vertical deflections during periods of use. This application relates principally to a building slab meeting the above requirments.